


Modern Magic - An OC Love Story

by vmUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, College, College Life, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Training, Warlocks, Witches, descriptive, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmUniverse/pseuds/vmUniverse
Summary: This is the romance story of how two original characters find love in a mystical environment. This story pulls elements from classic romance cliches, to lightly inspired fantasy abilities such as magic  or spell-casting. Set in a modern day world, these two will have to overcome all odds for the ultimate pursuit of happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone! My name is Universe, and this is my first work on this platform. I plan to keep updating this weekly, so if you like what you're about to read, I suggest sticking around! I don't typically dabble in the romance genre of writing, though. My usual forte is typical fantasy, more specifically, medieval fantasy, so I'm interested to see how compelling I can make this. I do have a specific writing style in how I convey information to the reader, and its typically modeled as if someone were talking to you. Really though, feedback would be appreciated, as I'm willing to do whatever in order to better my writing. Thank you so much for the read! It means a lot, I love you all!

### Chapter 1 - A Windy Day

11/23

The day was as bright as ever. The sky was painted beautiful colors, almost as if an artist themselves had used the sky as a canvas. Purples, reds, and oranges were scattered with a certain method to the madness.. random, but not quite. The cold, refreshing air of the early morning engulfed my body as I stepped outside, rolling up the sleeves to my collared shirt and sweater. My black dress shoes echoed quietly as they hit the pavement over and over again, while I began walking to a coffee shop only a few blocks away.

I hadn't visited this place before; in fact, it was recommended to me by a friend of mine a couple of weeks back. Said he went there all the time, so I thought I'd check it out on my day off. After all, I don't have classes for a few weeks, since we're on Thanksgiving break. While it is still a bit early to be out like I am, I normally have early morning classes, so my body automatically wakes me up; against my own will may I mind you. I don't mind too much, though, since the cold air is always refreshing.. plus the city is a bit quieter at seven in the morning.

The walk wasn't too far, like I said earlier, so I made it in about five minutes. My apartment is actually pretty close by, I wonder why I hadn't found this place before.. Anyway, I step inside to find out the shop itself is already awake. There's plenty of people sitting at various tables, drinking coffee, eating breakfast, and working on laptops. I guess this place does have free WiFi, so if I like it I might come back at a later date and write my paper or something.

It took a moment of blissful absorption before I walked up the counter and ordered. Whenever trying something new, I suggest you stick to what you know so you'll be able to compare your normal standard to this new variation, but sometimes I don't know how to follow my own advice. Normally, I'd just get a double shot espresso and move on with my day, but, this shop just so happened to be selling peppermint mocha a bit early, and I couldn't resist. Usually I just get an espresso for the caffeine, but without classes, I don't necessarily need an energy boost like normal.

Being in no rush, I decided to take a seat near a window towards the front of the shop to watch the city slowly wake itself up. The mocha wasn't mind blowing or anything, it was alright, but honestly it beats a 20 minute walk from my normal shop to campus. It popped more, too. The inside decor matched the coffee theme perfectly, making use of the browns, beige, grays as well having modernized booths and seating. It creates a nice environment, and honestly now that I'm looking around.. there's a few splashes of green too. The tranquility of the room coupled with the quiet, white noise of a waking city invokes a sense of peace. Yeah yeah, I know it's just a coffee shop, but it's the little things you have to appreciate, ya know?

My cup was about empty, and as I swirled the last of the liquid, the bell to the door rings, and someone steps in. Now, I won't pretend like I know everyone, cause, after all, it is a big city, but I've never seen this woman before. Standing at the counter, she orders a drink as if she knows what she's doing. I mean, I'm sure she does, I'm the one that's new to this place. She might be a regular, but something about her struck me as.. powerful. I don't know what it was, but the way she walked and spoke to those around her, it had me mesmerized in my seat. She had short hair, with small, purple streaks, that bobbed as she moved, and her outfit was a stylish sort of casual; a turtleneck with a belt and jeans, coupled with beautiful boots and earrings shaped like stars. Lost in my own analysis, we both locked eyes. I diverted them quickly, as not to seem like a perv, but I swear I heard a soft laugh as my face reddened and I quickly stood up and walked out, pretending like I had somewhere to be. I was sure to thank the staff before leaving, though.

I sighed, laughing quietly at own stupidity. Course I made a fool out myself just now, but honestly, the chances of seeing her again are low, so I'm not worried about it. She was pretty cute though, i'll give her that. Maybe a bit out of my league, but so what, who's to judge? I gripped my laptop bag with both hands as I trotted down the street, wondering where this day'll take me. I don't really have any plans, as some of my other friends wanted to spend the whole day partying; parties of which, I have no intention of going to. I never really liked partying, especially with stuff like alcohol or cannabis floating around. I don't really have a social battery to deal with the craziness of stoners or drunks. How my friends do it is honestly beyond me.

****

I decided to go to the park. It was nice outside, a bit windy, but nice. The park was practically empty at seven thirty in the morning, aside from those old people who sit on benches for hours on end. I never understood that, they get all their joy from feeding pigeons or something. Maybe it's the only exciting thing that happens to em' in a 24 hour period.

Doesn't matter though, I found a tree to sit under, so I set my laptop bag down and sat next to it. The tree provided some nice shade, even though it wasn't terribly hot outside; it was November after all. I have one of those fancy laptops, the touchscreen kind. I got it for Christmas a year or so ago, it was a gift from my parents to help with college. I just use it to draw though, ever since I purchased a pen for it. It works extremely well, I mean, I bring it everywhere. I'm a landscape artist though, so I typically take to drawing the Earth rather than people. While I have drawn this park before, I haven't drawn it with such beautiful colors in the sky. So, I began sketching out the basic layout of the scene. It wasn't anything too complicated, just some hills, buildings, a few people, and a sky. Once that was done, I began painting the sky before anything else. Eventually I didn't even have to look up, I was so caught up in the blending of the colors and the highlights of the clouds that I soon became a bit out of touch with my surroundings, which was ironic as that was the very thing I was drawing.

My artistic process was quickly interrupted by a hand being waved in my face, causing me to drop my pen. Perplexed, I looked up to see the woman from earlier. She looked the same as she did in the coffee shop, aside from her eyes being a bit wider. I guess I got so caught up in my digital painting I didn't notice she had walked up to me.

"Uh, hello..?" I gently close my laptop and slowly shove it in my bag lying next to me. The woman stands up, rather than leaning over me, and smiles before speaking.

"Hey, I saw you at the coffee shop earlier this morning. You left your wallet on the table. I wasn't able to get it to you before you left. Coincidence we were heading the same way though." She holds it out to me, and I take it, my face turning red. I can't believe I did that. "But, I'm a regular over there, and I haven't seen you before. You just move in or something?"

"Oh, no, I've been here for a couple of years now. I uh, just never pass that block on my way to campus."

"I think the only school around here is Berlaria, yeah?" She then looks around, almost as if she was unsure.

"I believe it is." Standing up, I grab my bag and throw it onto me, gripping the strap around my chest. After a moment of awkward silence, I hold out my hand. "I'm-- um, Harper, by the way." I look down, a bit out of my element. Remember what I said about that whole social battery thing earlier? I'm not exactly _good_ at talking to people. The woman smiles, speaking softly.

"Sonia."


	2. Coffee Shop Talk

11/24  


I woke the next morning in my small apartment. I think a crack of thunder might've woke me up me, as rain is pouring down onto the roof above. I honestly have no clue what time it is outside, it's almost pitch black. Maybe it isn't even morning yet. 

Lazily, I get out of bed to check my phone. I always place it on the other side of my room so I'm not tempted to get on it while I'm trying to sleep, and I've never bothered to purchase an alarm clock. Why? No clue. Anyway, I quickly grab my phone and check the time. It's only 7:30, which means I have a bit of time to study while the storm clears up. I think I might hit up that coffee shop again. Sonia might be there. I’ll fill you in on what happened yesterday while we walk, yeah?

****

After packing a few books in my messenger bag, I set out to the coffee shop once again. Wearing the same outfit as yesterday, aside from a trench coat and umbrella, I step outside to be greeted by a raging storm and wet pavement. The water splashed before my feet at every step, and almost no one was out walking like I was. It wasn't too windy, aside from the occasional gust of wind that'd get my coat wet, but other than that I stayed relatively dry. However, as promised earlier, I told you I'd catch you up on what you missed. 

Beginning with yesterday, after we both introduced ourselves, we began talking a bit more. I found out we both attended Berlaria, and she was a year above me. I don't really take any senior classes and were both different majors, so there's no way we would've met otherwise. Just from talking with her though, I realized pretty soon that we were like opposites. She's a very extroverted person, often expressing herself through loud, broad words. She gets excited easily and she's extremely personable. I, on the other hand, am none of those things. I'm very introverted, and I speak in an intelligent and collected vocabulary even though that’s not how I might be feeling. I hate social interaction, and I’d do almost anything to avoid it.

****

Despite my anxieties however, I’m here. Standing in front of a storming coffee shop, in hopes of seeing a girl I just met yesterday. Life is funny, but I guess that's the way all things are. 

I step inside and hear the familiar ring of the bell as I walked in while closing my soaked umbrella and drying my feet on the rug. I smile at the staff, and finally go for my usual; a double espresso. They get the drink to me pretty fast, and I sit in almost the same place as yesterday. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised they're still open, but then again, why would they close? Sipping my coffee, I take out my laptop and a school book from my bag, titled Looking Glass, A Comprehensive History of Arcane Magic. As the laptop boots up, I flip to the middle of the book in hopes of finding a specific page. Eventually I find it, and I begin skimming the pages as I absentmindedly open my browser and begin working on the paper I mentioned yesterday. Our prompt was to compare and contrast the two extremes of how magic was first dealt with when it was discovered verses how we deal with it now. Things got batshit crazy when humans first figured out they could summon things into being by waving a stick in the air, let me tell you. Anyway, I don't care much for it. History doesn't interest me, just teach me how to cast spells and make my life easier. I do like writing though, I’m currently taking a Creative Writing class, and that's super fun, but I absolutely hate History. I don't even know why I'm taking the course to be honest, I’m sure I could do without the credit. Nonetheless, I still have a paper due. With that in mind, I hesitantly took my head off my book and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to find the willpower to write this damn paper. 

“Uh… You ok bud?” My eyes shoot open as soon as I recognize the voice. It's Sonia. Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? She nonshalontly takes a seat in the booth in front of me, eyesing my mess of a workspace as I try and collect myself.

“Um-- Yeah, I'm.. fine. Just can't find the motivation to write this paper.” I roll my eyes in lack of interest for the essay, and try and skim over my book in order to look like I’m doing something productive. 

“Hah, sounds like fun. What's the essay over?” She places her chin on her hand, and leans in towards my laptop to see what I’m doing. I push it to the side slightly so she can look while I finish a thought.

“Oh, it's just for this stupid History class I’m taking. We’re supposed to be writing an essay comparing and contrasting how magic and therefore safety whilst using magic has evolved since humans first discovered it in the late 16th century. Absolutely hate this class but I need the credit.” I sigh, skimming over some of my beginning sentences as Sonia does the same.

“There's not a lot of jobs out there that require a History credit, whatcha thinkin’ about going into?” Her eyes dart towards me, and she stares at me in a manner I had never seen her do before. It was kinda cute, if i'm being honest. 

“I’m actually studying to become an Arcana teacher. Ya know, teach magic to a generation that needs it. I have no clue what age group I’m going for yet though.”  
“And you need the credit for that?”

“Well, yeah. I kinda need to know the history of magic in order to prevent it from happening again.”

“Eh, checks out.” She shrugs, sitting back in the booth and sipping her coffee I neglected to mention earlier. “Why a teacher though? If you're doing something with magic, why not make it exciting?” My face turns slightly red before I have a chance to respond.

“I- I mean, I'm not sure. It's just a temporary thing I guess, I’m not sure what else I’d do if it wasn't this though.” Sonia sits back, crosses her arms, and gives me a sly smile while I laugh awkwardly and try to turn my attention back to my screen. After a moment of awkward silence, Sonia finally speaks up. 

“You're pretty good at.. What was that the other day that you were working on?”

“Hm? Oh, you mean digital painting?”

“Yeah! Whatever that was, it looked really nice from the glace or two I got.” She puts her arms back on the table and leaned in slightly, sitting casually in front of me. “It's pretty nice, I'd love to learn sometime.” She laughs, watching my face redden. 

“I'd be happy to teach you, if you'd like.. It's not too hard.” I give her a flustered smile and shuffle through my messenger bag for a piece of paper and a pen. “Like, it's all in composition, honestly. If you get a good sense of the background, middle ground, foreground, it doesn't matter how realistic the drawing looks, so long as you have a nice color pallette…”

I trailed off from there, doing my best to explain bits and pieces of Color Theory, conceptual ideas of creating your own landscapes, tips to keep in mind while drawing real landscapes, etc. She even asked what I used to draw with the other day, and while I didn't have it with me, I promised to bring it next time I stopped by. While I probably won't be here tomorrow because I’m hella busy, I told her I would bring it next Thursday, which just so happens to be the first Thursday of December. I'm honestly super excited for the holidays. Eastlac (the city I live in) throws a grand Winter festival every year that attracts people from all over the world. Vendors set up shop for weeks at a time, selling luxury, exotic goods from everywhere. It's extremely scenic as we get tons of snow. After a huge storm, It's nice to see the festival lights shining dimly and reflecting off the cold, white snow. 

Our exchange ended soon after that conversation, when Sonia had a meeting she needed to be at for one thing or another. I'm not sure what. Nevertheless, I think things are going pretty well. I'm starting to get butterflies when I see her. Anyway, I won't get to see her for a while, so I suppose it's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is a story updated weekly/biweekly, so be sure to check back every Saturday to see if a new chapter is posted! Again, I'd greatly appreciate any feedback you have in the comments, or any kind words you might have. Love you all! -Universe


End file.
